(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, a color filter substrate including the same, and a manufacturing method thereof. In detail, the present invention relates to a display panel that may be widely used in various electronic devices, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a color filter substrate including the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, various types of flat panel displays are being developed. Among the various types of flat panel display, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is widely used, and an organic light emitting diode device (“OLED device”) is also gaining prominence.
The LCD or the OLED device may include a color filter for producing a full color display. The color filter may be produced using an inkjet method.
In the typical inkjet method, various inks having red, green, or blue colors are filled in a plurality of ink filling regions defined by a light blocking structure to form the color filter.
However, in the process of applying the inkjet method, when the ink is insufficiently filled in the ink filling region, light leakage may be generated at a space where the ink is not filled. Also, when the height of the ink is extremely high in the ink filling region, the color filter appears as a faded color at the side of the ink filling region such that a degradation of lateral visibility may be generated.